écoute!
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: le soir, quand on écoute bien, on peut entendre la mer nous parler.SanZo
1. écouter

**Série :** One Piece

**Auteur **: Sherry Marie

**Traducteur** : Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient même pas l'histoire.

J'ai l'ai trouvé vraiment bien et j'ai demander à l'auteur si je pouvais la traduire

et donc voila je me retrouve avec un nouveau défi qui est de traduire ces 5 chapitres

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewez

**Ecoute !**

Sanji avait entendu dire une fois que l'on pouvait entendre l'océan, quand les nuits sont calmes et que le vent l'aide en faisant une pause. L'océan murmure alors, de vieux secrets que seuls ceux qui patientaient assez longtemps pour voir dans les profondeurs de la nuit pouvaient entendre. Il ne se rappelait pas qui lui en avait parlé. Ses souvenirs jeunesse étaient assez flous. Tous ce dont il pouvait se rappeler c'était qu'il avait cru de toutes ses forces d'enfant, à l'existence d'All Blue.

Quand il était jeune, il sortait le soir, le long du pont qui était abandonné, après que les autres cuisiniers soient partis se coucher. Il s'asseyait collé contre la rambarde. Il sentait les embruns dans la nuit et les fines gouttelettes qui rafraîchissaient sa peau. Il s'asseyait pendant des heures et regardait fixement les vagues en écoutant le clapotis de l'eau contre le flanc du bateau qui traçait son sillage dans l'eau. Il cherchait tellement à entendre les voix qui l'appellerait pour lui parler des secrets anciens. Il savait au fond de lui, que si pendant un court instant, seulement, il entendait la voix sacrée et gardée, elle le guidait vers All Blue.

Peu importe le temps à attendre là, en fixant les profondeurs des océans, pas un murmure ne s'éleva pour le guider. Il venait de réaliser que ces voix ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans ses profondeurs obscures mais dans la bouche d'idiots qui se sont vantés maintes et maintes fois sur le pont du bateau où il travaillait en tant que cuisinier. Et bien sûr, ces voix n'étaient jamais rien plus que les divagations des marins qui se vantaient comme si ils étaient les rois des océans alors qu'ils étaient insignifiants, comparés à la grandeur des mers du monde entier.

C'est ainsi qu'il arrêta de tendre l'oreille pour écouter les voix. Il arrêta de croire que la mer était une chose qui était disposée à parler à l'être humain. Il passa à autre chose et continua de grandir. Mais sans jamais perdre son rêve de trouver All Blue. Il croyait encore à ce merveilleux océan même si la mer restait silencieuse, il croyait toujours, bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais, que lorsqu'il avait regardé dans les yeux du vieux schnock, il avait cru voir dans son regard, la sagesse des eaux.

Sanji sortait de la cuisine du Going Merry, dans l'air frais de nuit. Il avait passé des heures, seul, dans la cuisine. Il se perfectionnait pour créer un dessert spécial qui ne manquerait pas de surprendre Nami, le lendemain. Le pont du bateau était inhabituellement silencieux. Le coq devina que le reste de l'équipage était déjà allé au lit, lui, par contre, était loin d'être fatigué. Espérant que Nami apprécie son cadeau culinaire, il se mit à danser, des cœurs se formèrent à la place des yeux par anticipation du lendemain. Ce serait peu être le jour ou la magnifique jeune femme se déferait de son masque d'indifférence et montrerait son affection face à l'amour et la générosité du jeune homme.

« Si tu continues à marcher comme cela, tu vas tomber par-dessus bord. »

Les coeurs disparurent de ses yeux, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver la source de cette voix désagréable. Zoro était allongé sur le dos, face à la mer et la lune, dans une posture désinvolte, appuyé contre la balustrade du bateau. Les bras de l'épéiste étaient croisés contre sa poitrine et sur ses lèvres retroussées, on pouvait y voir un sourire amusé.

« Occupe toi plutôt de tes affaires. »

Le cuisinier lui donna un coup par réflexe. Irrité de perdre sa bonne humeur a cause du ton condescendant dans la voix de l'épéiste. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce que l'autre homme comprenne les joies de l'amour. Zoro traitait les femmes sans aucun respect. Sanji ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être autour d'une beauté féminine et ne pas vouloir tomber à ses genoux pour l'admirer. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Zoro semblait considéré Nami que pour ses qualifications navigatrice!

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir de souci pour t'endormir. Jamais. »

« Je réfléchissais. »

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu commences à le faire? »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du bretteur et Sanji se sentit prêt à riposter comme il avait toujours fait, face à ce genre de signe, mais au lieu de rentrer dans une colère noire, Zoro se tourna et posa ses bras à travers la balustrade, son regard fixa sur la mer calme.

« Il se passa quelque chose avec Luffy, quelque chose qui le tracasse. »Sanji soupira et s'appuya contre la balustrade, imitant l'autre homme. Il sortit une cigarette ; sentant qu'il allait avoir besoin de nicotine pour supporter la conversation.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire cela? Il allait très bien tout à l'heure. Courant partout et faisant l'idiot comme d'habitude. »

« Je ne sais pas, exactement. C'est juste un sentiment que j'ai, quelque chose le tracasse, mais il n'en parle pas. »

Zoro semblait comprendre leur capitaine mieux que n'importe qui ici, aussi si il estimait que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il avait très probablement raison. Mais au lieu de se sentir concerner, le cuistot se sentit son estomac se nouer de voir l'inquiétude de l'autre homme. Il était saisi.

« Parfois je pense que tu te fais trop de soucis pour notre capitaine. Ou peut-être as tu le béguin? »

Dès que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, Sanji avait souhaité les retirer mais puisqu'il avait abordé le thème avec l'homme aux cheveux verts, et puis il avait juste dit ça comme ça.

Cela le rendait un peu nerveux, parce que si les deux en venaient aux coups sérieux, le cuisinier n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il serait celui qui gagnerait.

« Nan. De tout façon, je pense que je préfère des blondes. »

Sanji sentit tout son corps frissonner en réponse à la manière douce dont le bretteur luiavait dit cela. Il avait soudainement peur de regarder dans la direction de Zoro et le cuisinier avait rarement eu peur de quelque chose dans la vie. Il s'était senti comme ça, le jour où il avait suivi Luffy loin de la seule vraie maison qu'il n'avait jamais connue ; loin de la seule vraie famille; avec l'impression qu'il avançait dans la vie et que tout serait radicalement différent de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Les mots ne devraient pas avoir le pouvoir de changer une vie mais ils font cela et plus encore.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais gamin, j'avais surpris quelques ânes parler de bêtises au sujet de mer parlant réellement aux gens. Aussi je m'asseyais et je tendais l'oreille, essayant de l'entendre. »

Il semblait complètement irréel à Sanji que l'autre homme puisse parler de cela après ce qu'il venait sous entendre. Même si Sanji n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il avait laisser entendre mais cela incita quand même le cuisinier à se sentir irrationnellement nerveux. Sans que le blond ne sache pourquoi, à ce moment là, le fait que Zoro ait dit quelque chose comme ça, allait probablement mener le coq à faire un tour pour réfléchir sur le pont de ce stupide bateau tandis que tête de gazon irait juste manger un morceau sans se torturer les méninges.

Il serait damné s'il laissait cet idiot le rendre aussi fou que lui. Personne ne pouvait être aussi désinvolte que le bretteur. Après s'être convaincu que sa voix n'allait pas craquer, Sanji reprit la parole.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu cela quand j'étais enfant, aussi. Combien de temps ça t'a pris avant de réaliser que c'était un ramassis de conneries ? »

Il avait su contrôler sa voix.

« Qui t'as dit que je pensais que c'était des conneries ? »

Sanji, finalement se tourna et regarda l'autre homme, incrédule.

« Tu te moque de moi. N'essaye pas de me dire que tu attends encore que la mer puisse s'ouvrir et commencer à papoter avec toi. »

Zoro rigola doucement.

« Nan, pas vraiment. Peu être parce que cela m'a pris un peu de moment, mais j'ai compris quelque chose. L'eau ne peut développer la faculté de parler et commencer une conversation. Mais la mer te parle toujours.»

Sanji secoua la tête d'incrédulité et se demanda si il ne rêvait pas, vu le côté surréaliste de cette nuit. Il devait être , en fait, dans son hamac faisant un rêve idiot comportant un épéiste philosophant et parlant de l'eau. Si c'était ça, alors il était assez soul pour se mettre à rêver ceci, plutôt que de rêver de quelque chose de plus ordinaire ou la plupart du temps il y avait Nami dans un bikini et tenant une épée. Attends, pas une épée. Ou est ce qu'il avait été chercher ça?

Il considéra l'idée de demander à Zoro de le pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de se réveiller à ce moment là. Aussi, il ne voulait pas en sortir,

« Quoi ? »

Très lentement, il lui répondit doucement alors que les yeux du bretteur ne quittaient pas la surface de l'eau.

« Les gens écoutent avec ceci pour entendre cette voix »

Zoro leva la main et tapota doucement sa propre oreille. Les boucles d'oreille d'or ressemblaient à des carillons minuscules de vent quand elles s'entrechoquaient.

« Mais la mer parle seulement à ceci. »

Sa main s'abaissa et tapa doucement, trois fois au niveau de son coeur. Sanji observa, captivé par le mouvement, ne pensant pas aux cicatrices cachées. Quand il releva la tête, les yeux de Zoro étaient fixes sur lui, et l'intensité du regard était semblable à celle qu'il avait vu quand l'épéiste passe à l'attaque.

Mais cela n'était pas violent mais intense.

Il se trouva à lui murmurer. « Et qu'est ce que la mer te dis ? »

Zorro lançait un sourire carnassier qui faisait dire à Sanji de se jeter par-dessus bord. Il pensait le faire. Mais non.

L'épéiste se pencha vers lui, il n'y avait presque plus d'espace entre eux. La bouche de Zoro effleura l'oreille de Sanji lorsqu'il lui répondit à voix basse et toucha ses cheveux blonds. Le corps de Sanji se tendit d'anticipation.

« C'est entre la mer et moi. Que te dit-elle? »

Le coq ne pouvait plus respirer avec Zoro si près. Il ne pouvait plus et il finit par dire les seuls mots qui voulurent bien franchirent ses lèvres.

« Les blondes, einh ? »

L'enfoiré. Il se marre.

Il entendit l'écho du rire longtemps après que l'autre homme soit partit, le laissant gelé contre la balustrade ; sa peau exposée à la brise marine.

A suivre


	2. ressentir

Série : One piece

Auteur : Sherry Marie

Traductrice : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

En espérant que cela vous plaise et que je ne fasse pas trop de fautes

Je fais cet exercice de traduction car j'ai besoin de m'exercer, étant donné que mes cours d'anglais se basent principalement sur des exercices de traductions. Ce texte me paraissait sympa pour commencer et puis quand on peut mêler plaisir et utilité, que peut on demander de plus ?

Zoro-kun : tu verras plus ça vient plus les chapitres sont intéressants….enfin d'après mon humble avis aussi . Comme je ne suis vraiment pas forte en anglais je m'entraîne pour les traductions et comme je traduis pas mal je me suis dit, pourquoi je ne les publierais pas ? Et donc me voila à traduire des fictions de one piece

Kitsune8 : et oui c'est sadique mais c'est l'auteur qui est cruelle mais la fin je la préfère comme cela pour le moment

Eypi : je suis toujours contente de voir que tu laisse toujours des reviews a chacune de mes fictions merchi beaucoup ! Et bien sur que zoro et sanji sont a croqué !!! Sinon on n'écrirait pas autant sur ces deux là

Gwendoline66 : c'est vrai tu en lis souvent des fics anglais ? Désolée encore si il reste des fois des petites incompréhensions, j'essaye toujours de rester le plus proche possible du texte de l'auteur pour rester dans l'esprit de la fiction .

Olia : lol je sais que c'est sadique mais il va falloir s'y faire….il y en aura encore d'autres de moments comme ceux là. Il faut juste être patient !!!!

Néant : Tes désirs vont être réalisés donc pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux qui aiment cette histoire….**VOICI LA SUITE !**

**Ressentir**

La meilleure chose qui ne s'est jamais produite dans la vie de Sanji c'était l'attaque de son bateau par des pirates qui donnaient de bons coups de pieds puissants dans le ventre, il ne pouvait s'enfuir à cause de la tempête et par la suite il se retrouva presque mourant de faim à petit feu, attendant sa mort sur une roche qui avait été roussie et abandonnée sous l'oeil impitoyable du soleil.

Ces évènements lui avaient permis de se forger le caractère, de lui donner un but, et de trouver le premier vrai endroit qu'il puisse appeler « maison ». Il eut aussi… un père… ce vieux schnock.

Pourtant un jour, quelque chose de mieux laissa tomber un boulet de canon sur le toit de son restaurant et avant que vous puissiez dire « all blue», il était partit, voguant avec un équipage qui avait des rêves tout aussi fous et aussi peu réalisables que le sien.

Aujourd'hui encore, il courrait avec eux. Particulièrement aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, il courait tellement vite que la sueur dégoulinait de son front, brouillant sa vue. Il courrait parmi le feuillage obstinément épais, cassa des branches et se prit des épines qui le lacérait comme des canines.

Cela faisait cliché de dire qu'il sortait de nulle part mais c'était néanmoins vrai. Il se força pour aller plus vite pendant qu'il entendait ses poursuivants se rapprocher et qui ressemblaient à des araignées noires géantes bien plus grandes que Zoro. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur cette île qui semblait être abandonnée, pour que les compagnons puissent partir à la recherche de nourriture. Il semblait tout d'abord que l'équipage arrivait à venir à bout de ces créatures mais plus ils tuaient les araignées plus elles apparaissaient en masse jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait environ des milliers comme elles, formant une avalanche mortelle de pattes et de crocs venimeux dévalant la montagne. Il avait commencé à perdre de vue ses compagnons au milieu de cet amas féroce, il se sentait lui-même submergé par la force de l'attaque. Il avait pensé que la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire, était de s'enfuir et d'essayer de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et les monstres, s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de s'en sortir et de pouvoir les battre par la suite. Mais son plan n'avait pas tout à fait fonctionné comme il l'avait espéré. Plus il courait, plus les créatures le pourchassaient et plus elles se rapprochaient.

Il ressortit finalement de cette forêt oppressante, les araignées s'arrêtant derrière lui. Le soulagement s'envola vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers des falaises. Il entendait le cri strident des araignées et le bruit se rapprochait. Il sut alors que les monstres l'avaient presque rattrapé. La mort le guettait. Il espéra un moment que Nami ait rejoint Luffy là ou il était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il sauta du bord de la roche déchiquetée. Il se replia sur lui-même une fois qu'il était en chute libre. Il atterrit dans un fleuve qui coupait l'île en deux.

Les créatures se penchèrent au-dessus de la falaise, au-dessus de lui, le poursuivant même dans sa chute. Leurs corps imposants se dirigèrent vers lui, pesant de tout leur poids sur lui, l'entraînant dans les eaux du fleuve. Il s'écria lorsqu'il sentit une araignée le mordre. Elle arriva à s'approcher de lui en lui injectant son poison dans la jambe et l'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Furieux, il lança un de coup de pied sur son horrible tête pour la faire dégager. Il fut satisfait de voir la créature rebondir contre la paroi tranchante de la falaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup derrière la tête, puis se fut le trou noir pour le pauvre Sanji.

« Tu comptes te réveiller un jour ? Allez, Nami ne porte pas de haut et tu rates tout. Tu dois juste ouvrir tes foutus yeux, imbécile ! »

« C'est toi, l'imbécile », Sandy s'entendit murmurer une réponse avant de retrouver pleinement conscience. Il cligna des yeux, petit à petit, à cause de la lumière du soleil. Puis il réussit à les garder ouverts et la première chose qu'il vit, fut la tête de Zoro fatigué, penché sur lui le dévisageant.

« Alors, on a assez dormi, le cuistot au bois dormant ? »

« Je ne suis pas le seul qui en ait besoin. » Sa voix était cassée et ressemblait plus à un bruit de gorge. Il essaya de reprendre de l'air mais sa blessure se fit sentir et il se mit à tousser. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût salé de l'eau de mer dans sa bouche. Une main secourable le releva et lui soutint le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il est recraché toute l'eau. Une fois qu'il se sentait mieux, il se recula de ce contact, avec obstination et avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise. Il regardant les alentours pour prendre ses repaires à côté de l'homme, assit à ses côtés.

Il était assis sur l'herbe en face de la rivière. Il jeta un œil sur la falaise qu'il avait dévalé pour fuir ses poursuivants, il était soulagé de voir que le secteur était maintenant dégagé de toutes créatures mortelles. Sa blessure à la jambe gauche se rappela à lui. Il voyait que sa plaie avait été bandée pendant qu'il avait était inconscient et essaya de ne pas toucher inutilement sur le bout de tissu noir familier qui maintenant, se retrouvait enroulé solidement autour de sa jambe pour servir de bandage.

« Où sont nos amis aux longues pattes ? »Demanda Sanji dans ce silence oppressant, ne pouvant quitter du regard la falaise en face de lui.

« Noyées au fond de la rivière, elles semblent plus rapides encore que Luffy pour couler à pique. C'est une chance pour nous qu'elles ne puissent pas nager, elles ne peuvent franchir la rivière. Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité, là ou nous sommes, je n'en ai vu aucunes de ce côté. »

« Comment nous sommes arrivés ici ? » Marmonna Sanji qui ne voulait pas vraiment entendre le récit héroïque de la manière dont l'autre homme l'avait vu en difficulté et repêché hors du fleuve où il flottait comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Cette scène lui semblait déjà trop familière, il devait déjà la vie à un abruti et maintenant cet imbécile faisait de même. Et ce qui l'énervait vraiment au sujet de ces deux exemples, était qu'il ÉTAIT vraiment un bon nageur.

L'autre homme fit une pause avant de répondre, Sanji l'entendit se rapprocher de lui.

« Je me battais dans cette cohue, comme toi, quand j'ai entendu Usopp crier à l'aide. Je me dirigeais vers la voix quand je perdis l'équilibre par une de ces créatures. Je suis tombé et avant que je ne puisse revenir sur mes pas, j'étais, enfin, et bien…je suis passé par-dessus la falaise.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Il tourna finalement les yeux amusés vers l'épéiste et regarda pour la première fois l'autre homme. L'amusement partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. L'épaule droite de Zoro suintait du sang à un rythme alarmant, la chemise blanche presque complètement imbibée par le liquide. Sanji regarda fixement choqué, sa propre blessure, qui devait être sûrement mineure par comparaison, vu qu'il l'avait oublié.

L'autre homme remarqua l'air choqué du blond et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise et continua son histoire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, leurs petites pattes pointues sont vraiment aussi aiguisées qu'elles semblent l'être, et je me suis retrouvé avec l'une d'entre elle coincé dans l'épaule. Avant je pouvais bougé librement, cette fichue chose m'a enlevé toute possibilité de mouvement, me traînant avec ça, je me suis enfui vers la falaise, Ca s'est fini quand l'impact avec l'eau me fit perdre connaissance. Quand j'ai repris conscience Pendant que je commençais à nager revenir à la surface, j'ai noté que tu étais là et que tu avais avalé pas mal d'eau, ainsi je t'ai saisis en route et je t'ai ramener vers le haut et nous voila ici.»

Sanji récupéra légèrement ses esprits, et tout en évitant soigneusement de mettre un poids inutile sur sa jambe blessée, il saisit la chemise ruinée de Zoro. Il n'avait pas de connaissances médicales mais il savait que la chemise devait être retirée et que la blessure devait être soignée rapidement avant que l'homme ne perdre trop de sang. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à l'autre homme d'enlever la chemise lui-même, puisque le blond ne voulait pas risquer que ce débile joue les durs à cuire et ne soulève le bras pour l'enlever ; le mouvement servirait seulement à aggraver ses blessures un peu plus. Se servant de la surprise de Zoro à son avantage, Sanji pris les manches de la chemise pour tirer dessus, le tissu se déchirant nettement au centre.

Il se pencha pour examiner l'épaule en ruine. La chaire était blessée et en loque quand il sentit que Zoro tombait sur le côté, il réalisa alors que l'épéiste souffrait déjà de l'importante perte de son sang. Doucement, il retira le reste de la chemise qu'il jeta au loin. Il vit la chaire meurtrie et gonflée de la peau bronzée, cela devait être le résultat de la piqûre de l'araignée, aussi rapidement il retira sa veste bleu marine et la posa parterre sous la tête de Zoro comme un moyen de protection. Pour finir, il a déboutonna et enleva sa propre chemise, tremblant légèrement pendant qu'une brise assez forte dans l'air d'après-midi, refroidissait sa peau pâle et humide.

Il regarda Zoro pour lui dire de se coucher, il vit alors l'autre homme lui lancé un regard profond, le fixant plus qu'ils ne devraient le faire, et guettant le moindre mouvement qu'il faisait. Sanji n'avait pas vraiment réalisé la proximité des deux hommes jusqu'à ce moment là, ni leur quasi nudité. Il ressentit, la même sensation au creux de son estomac que lorsque Nami mettait des jupes extra courtes ou des hauts très moulants, sauf que là, c'était plus fort encore. Tellement plus. Sanji le sentit lui-même, tellement lentement et sans intention consciente, sentant se rapprocher de plus en plus étroitement de la chaleur de l'autre homme. Cela l'ébranla comme lorsqu'il chut de la falaise mais en plus effrayant, parce un peu avant il s'était senti se diriger vers la mort, tandis qu'ici, il ne savait pas du tout il allait.

Mais assez rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à tomber, car la distance entre les deux hommes s'agrandit soudainement et s'il n'avait pas perdu l'équilibre par ce qui s'était produit juste avant, il aurait pu avoir le réflexe de rattraper Zoro car ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et sa tête s'effondra, il se retrouva sans connaissance, parterre.

Sanji lança un chapelet de jurons qui aurait déssaoulé le plus saoul de tous les marins. Il concentra son attention sur l'épaule sanglante, ne voulant pas penser à autre chose. Sachant qu'une pression devait être appliquée sur la blessure pour arrêter le saignement et comme il était assis à côté de Zoro avec une jambe blessée qui l'empêchait de trop se déplacer autour de lui, il fut forcé de se pencher en travers de l'homme sans connaissance, passant son bras sous le sien pour appliquer une pression avec le bout de sa chemise, sur la blessure tandis que son autre bras reposait à travers le torse marqué pour serrer le reste du tissu de l'autre côté de la blessure.

Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Allongeant l'épéiste et leurs ventres nus reposant l'un contre l'autre. Aussi pour le bien de sa santé mentale, il décida principalement de foutre le camp et de ressasser toutes les raisons qui le poussaient à détester cet enfoiré.

Il détestait le manque de respect que Zoro avait envers les femmes, il détestait les bruits de déglutition qu'il faisait en buvant. Il détestait ce que Zoro aimait appeler de la nourriture et que Sanji lui cuisait. (Après tout qui ne penserait pas ça ?) Même si il le montrait rarement. Sanji détestait le fait qu'il puisse ne plus entendre le bruit des carillons de vent sans en avoir le souffle coupé. Et surtout, il le détestait pour CETTE NUIT, la nuit ou le chef avait finalement entendu la voix de la mer, et ou il l'avait entendu, lui, riant de sa personne.

Le corps sous lui bougea, reprenant conscience. Zoro cligna des yeux et regarda Sanji avec confusion.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« « Tu t'es évanouis » Sanji répondu avec brusquerie.

Le regard de Zoro s'agrandit.

« Hum ? Evanoui ? Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Si ça l'est ! »Le chef lui répondit en souriant, ne ressentant pas la moindre petite once de honte face au plaisir qu'il ressentait à être cruel avec l'épéiste. « J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un s'évanouir avant. Avant au restaurant une petite fille de 4 ans s'était évanouie et cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce que tu viens de faire. Elle avait récupéré bien plus vite, bien que je ne m'inquiétais pas pour elle. Ce n'est rien d'être totalement embarrassé, enfin ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Pardon ? » Hurla Zoro.

« Shh. Calmes toi, Zoro. Sinon tu vas nous faire une nouvelle crise et tu ne pourras plus te pavaner de nouveau. »

« ME PAVANER ? JE NE ME PAVANE JAMAIS »

« Bien, bien. Je te crois. « Sanji répondit avec dans une intonation qui indiquait clairement le contraire. »

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

« Certainement pas par toi !»

Sanji n'avait jamais ressentit un silence aussi pesant que celui qui avait suivi ses mots. Il ne savait pas d'où ils étaient venus mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis, et il n'y avait pas de possibilité de les retirer. Il n'entendait même pas les battements de son propre coeur, mais il savait qu'il avait hurlé, parce qu'il ressentit les vibrations dans tout son corps. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula mais le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que la voix de Zoro ne s'élève doucement à nouveau, semblant plus profonde que d'habitude.

« Mon épaule va mieux. »

Il s'en était bien occupé.

« Je m'en suis occupé. »

« Je m'en doute, tu es très bon pour ça, tu dois avoir de l'expérience, einh ? »

Sanji voulait l'interroger mais il ne le put.

« J'ai entendu des histoires au sujet de ce vieil homme, tu sais. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il se fasse appelé « le pied rouge ». Mais je suppose que tu l'avais deviné quand enfant tu t'entraînais avec lui. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Il ne m'a jamais blessé au sang. »

« Vraiment ? Il t'épargnait, einh ? »

« Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas me salir dans son restaurant en mettant du sang partout. Il disait que ça serait mauvais pour les affaires. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Il t'aimait vraiment le vieil homme, tu sais. »

Sanji se raidit face à ses paroles, le rouge montant à ses joues. Il eut le regard lointain puis il revint à lui.

« Idiot, ne dit pas de choses aussi stupides. »

« C'est toi l'idiot, l'épéiste se retourna, l'air faché. Un type idiot qui a un père ou quelqu'un qu'il considère comme tel ou d'une manière qui y ressemble, je veux dire, et que lui et toi, et que tu sais, qu'il t'aimait…

Sanji détestait cette conversation et il savait que plus les mots de Zoro sortaient plus une couleur rouge colorait son visage. Ce qu'il y avait entre lui et le vieil homme était à eux et ce n'était pas en abordant le sujet que le temps passerait plus vite. Et ce n'était pas comme si il ne savait pas que ce que lui disait Zoro était vrai. En fait il le savait déjà et il le savait fort bien.

« Je le sais, idiot. »

Il y eut une pause avant que Zoro ne reprenne plus calmement.

« Tu sais ?»

Et comme l'arrivée des premières lueurs de l'aube tombant sur la surface de l'eau, il venait de comprendre que Sanji savait.

Il savait.

Il fixa l'autre homme en dessous de lui qui ne le regarda pas pour son plus grand soulagement. Il put alors cacher le rouge qui était sur ses joues. Il se dégagea de la chaleur du corps en dessous de lui. Il le ressentit à cet instant là que cette conversation lui avait coûté mais elle avait semblé avoir encore plus coûté à Zoro. La preuve vibrant sous ses doigts et Sanji ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée qu'il y avait des choses en ce monde qui pouvait faire trembler l'homme le plus dur qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Et alors il a cessa de rationaliser ce qui se produisait et il ne pensa plus à rien du tout. Puisque les mots avaient une grande puissance, il est vrai, mais ils pouvaient aussi décevoir et tromper. A ce moment là, il était si fatigué, si fatigué de tout, tellement fatigué qu'il essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait puis il décida de se laisser aller et simplement de ressentir l'instant présent.

Dans cet état, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le torse de Zoro, faisant attention aux blessures, son oreille se trouvant au dessus du cœur de l'autre homme. Il n'écouta pas les battements, mais il le ressenti à la place, et paresseusement il commença à compter les pulsations qui semblaient vibré sous sa peau et qui semblait donné des baisers espiègles au niveau de son oreille. Il sourit face à ce qu'il ressentait, il déplaça un peu le visage contre la rugosité de la cicatrice et il compris, soudainement, que c'était ce qu'il avait recherché, ceci était l'explication de tout qu'il avait recherché, cette chair meurtrie sous sa joue lisse. C'était la marque de leur première rencontre, de leur introduction, quand Sanji observait cet homme, cette personne incroyable qu'il serrait maintenant contre lui, il touchait avec sa main la marque qui avait été faite qui incitait ce corps à se déchirer, de sorte que son âme puisse être vu de l'extérieur. Juste pour un instant, pour inviter Sanji pour venir voir de plus près.

Il voulu tracer sa longueur du bout du doigt pour découvrir où elle mènerait, mais il n'osa pas faire le mouvement et se plaça près de l'épaule blessée. Aussi il déplaça un peu son visage, mettant son nez au niveau de la cicatrice, tout était bien et quand le cuisinier sentit une main bercer le haut de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux blonds, c'était tout aussi bien.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent l'arrivée de leurs compagnons qui les recherchaient. Ils se levèrent silencieusement, s'aidant l'un l'autre, pour rejoindre leurs amis. Pour le moment, certaines choses restaient informulées mais néanmoins raconter.


	3. gouter

**Série **: One piece

**Auteur **: Sherry Marie

**Traductrice **: Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer **: rien ne m'appartient ! Même pas l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire !

J'espère que cela vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes

Ouf après ce chapitre là il ne m'en restera plus que deux à traduire .

Eypi : voila la suite j'espère que ça te plaira encore plus que le premier et le deuxième !

Kitsune8 : je suis réellement désolée si je rame pour traduire !!! Je fais ce que je peux mais j'essaye de m'améliorer, j'espère que celui là sera plus compréhensible…et oui c'est plus dur de traduire quand on a pleins de lacunes en anglais :S

Zoro-kun : Merci pour ton mot d'encouragement au oins je sais que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles qui me suivent !!! L'attente sera j'espère à la hauteur du chapitre !!!

Olia : Oui rassure toi voila la suite bonne lecture !

Gwendolen66 : Désolée pour l'erreur dans ton pseudo, ca ne se reproduira plus promis

Ouf ton commentaire m'a soulagé quand tu dis que j'ai fais moins d'erreurs quand on entend ça d'une anglophile …c'est rassurant par contre pour les temps des verbes….la c'est juste des erreurs de français….mouais je suis pas douée non plus en français, ouin !!!!!!

Lol j'espère que la suite s'améliorera aussi

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fiction et qui m'encouragent !

Voici enfin le chapitre 3

**Goûter**

L'air frais du matin rafraîchissait la peau de Sanji qui préparait les ingrédients pour réaliser le petit déjeuner de ses compagnons. Le ciel, visible du hublot de la cuisine, voyait arrivé les premiers rayons du soleil ; les vagues, elles, gardaient encore une couleur noire, la couleur de la nuit.

A ce moment de la journée, le pont du going merry était toujours incroyablement silencieux comme ses compagnons le rejoignaient plus tard, Sanji pouvait profiter de ces quelques moments de solitude même si comme toujours, il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé avant l'aube. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder par le hublot pour voir la silhouette de Zoro en plein entraînement du matin. Les poids lourds soulevés au-dessus de sa tête, ses dents serrés par la concentration, les muscles tendus et ses bras étirés par l'effort, une légère pellicule de sueur recouvert son corps qui luisait aux premières lueurs du soleil.

Booooooooooon préparer le petit déjeuner, oui c'est mieux, le petit déjeuner… bien mieux…

Sanji découpa ses légumes avec plus de vigueur que de coutume. Il se résolut à ne PAS tourner la tête vers la fenêtre mais malgré sa forte résolution, il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder pour avoir l'image de l'escrimeur très nettement en tête. Cela avait commencé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de « l'île aux araignées » ( bien qu'Usopp préférait la nommée l'île-aux-monstrueuses-araignées-géantes-mangeuses-d'hommes, les autres avaient préféré réduire un peu le nom.)

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait reparlé de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île. Ils étaient retournés dans leurs vieilles routines, faisant leur possible pour ne pas être le premier à reparler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. ( Sanji ne pouvait même pas formuler les mots dans sa propre tête, vraiment pathétique einh ?) Extérieurement, ils agissaient comme d'habitude, chacun feignant de ne pas remarquer ce nouveau lien qui s'était tissé silencieusement sur le rivage herbeux. Ils s'évitaient un peu plus ces jours-ci et parlaient un peu moins. Ils ne s'étaient jamais connus d'atomes crochus, et mêmes avant que tout ceci n'arrive, le coq acceptait le fait que ses compagnons n'aient rien en commun.

Mais intérieurement, Sanji bouillait littéralement. Même si il l'évitait de plus en plus, l'image de l'autre persistait dans son esprit. Il se demandait parfois si ce qu'il ressentait était bien de l'attirance pour les hommes. Bien que les femmes lui faisaient tourner la tête, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il était aux côtés de l'épéiste. Une belle femme mettait en valeur le monde qui l'entourait, elle illuminait la moindre chose, même la plus fade, c'est pourquoi il les admirait. Mais là c'était différent, le monde entier ne s'éclairait pas, au contraire, tout semblait fade autour de la silhouette de Zoro.

C'était comme une sorte de défi implicite qui se passait chaque matin, quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls sur le bateau. Le défi étant de savoir lequel des deux briserait enfin le silence et ferait le premier pas vers l'autre. Mais rien ne s'était encore produit depuis leur retour de l'île et l'idée d'être confronté à l'escrimeur pour parler de ce moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé, dérangeait Sanji.

C'était vraiment ridicule, il n'était quand même pas comme l'une de ces adolescentes rougissantes tournant autour de son premier béguin. Il était un HOMME tout de même, pour l'amour de dieu. C'était un combattant émérite, entraîné par le vieux schno…. Par le légendaire pirate « pied rouge ». Il ne voulait plus se cacher un jour de plus.

Même maintenant, il pouvait voir la tête de Zeff, lui dire « un homme ne doit pas se laisser aller. Sors de là et vas assumer avant que je ne te donne un coup de pied dans ces épaules de fillettes. » , il n'avait pas des épaules de fillettes, elles étaient minces et bien proportionnées, comme le reste de son corps contrairement à certains idiots aux cheveux verts , pour ne pas mentionner quelqu'un en particulier, qui se musclaient pour certainement compenser… le reste. Enfin il n'avait pas été vérifié …pas encore.

Attend, pourquoi « pas encore ? » il ne devrait même pas y avoir de « pas encore » dans cette histoire, ce petit mot ne devrait pas lui faire prendre une couleur rouge et le faire transpirer, avec ce genre de pensée, il ferait mieux d'arrêter et de s'en tenir là. Il voulait partir loin du bateau, loin de ces muscles, de ce qu'il ressentait et loin de ce « pas encore ».

ASSEZ, assez, assez, ASSEZ !!!!

Il jeta son couteau sur la table avec détermination et rapidement il tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine pour faire face à cette situation ridicule avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus ridicule (enfin si s'était encore possible évidemment.) C'est surprenant, le bruit que pouvait faire deux têtes qui s'entrechoquent. Le coup reçu le fit trébucher et il maudit la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la tête.

En relevant la tête, il vit Zoro faire la même chose que lui, il affichait un air agacé et il le vit jurer entre ses dents. Les deux hommes étaient assis en se regardant l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sanji se mette à cracher,

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, espèce d'idiot ! Eviter de se mettre en travers du chemin des gens est un bon moyen pour ne pas se prendre un coup de pied dans sa sale face ! »

« Je ne me mettais en travers de rien du tout, imbécile de cuistot ! Je suis venu te voir vu que ça fait déjà 5 minutes que je t'appelle, mais comme tu restais là à couper tes légumes et à marmonner tout seul. J'allais te faire signe quand tu t'es retourné. »

Le silence et les lueurs du soleil prirent place dans la cuisine. Les résolutions de Sanji s'enfuirent très vite et il se souvint aussi du travail qui l'attendait encore pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Le cuisinier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise en présence de l'épéiste, ce qui fit augmenter sa colère parce que c'était plus facile que de rester incertain.

Il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre homme qui croisait ses bras contre son torse. Il était en sueur à cause de sa séance d'entraînement pour se perfectionner. Le regard de Sanji dériva vers la cicatrice qui zébrait le torse bronzé (essayant de ne pas se rappeler de la rugosité de sa peau contre sa joue.) puis se posa sur son épaule récemment blessée. Il restait des taches brunes dans la chair et tout autour la peau était encore bien rouge mais cela devait être du aussi aux contraintes que l'escrimeur s'était imposé ce matin durant son entraînement.

« Tu risques de rouvrir tes plaies si tu forces dessus et que tu n'écoutes pas ce que te dis Nami . Imbécile. »

Cette remarque rendit le silence qui suivit plus tendu, pas que ce soit un souci. Enfin pas vraiment.

« Ca va, je peux bouger, je maîtrise mon corps, il réagit comme je veux. »

Sanji leva les yeux en l'air face à cette remarque. Il eut soudain le besoin de s'approcher de l'autre homme et d'enfoncer son doigt sur la blessure pour vérifier la « maîtrise » en action.

Il y eu une pause.

« Comment va ta jambe ? »

« Elle va bien, Nami chérie a très bien pris soin de moi ! » dit il avec une voix traînante et souriant.

Le visage de Zoro s'assombrit et il détourna le regard. Puis un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bon à entendre, je ne la blâme pas de passer plus de temps pour te soigner vu comment tu peux être délicat. Je comprends mais je doute que Nami ne veuille d'un bébé pleurnichard. »

Il y eut une plus grande pause encore ou le visage de Sanji vira plusieurs fois du rouge au blanc. Plus rien n'existait pour le blond à par la colère et sa cible, le reste devenant obscur.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'autre homme qui le regardait avec méfiance, trop conscient qu'il était entré dans la cuisine sans ses épées. Sanji entra dans l'espace personnel de Zoro et il nota avec une certaine satisfaction que Zoro recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement nez à nez, mélangeant leur souffle chaud dans l'espace qui séparait les deux hommes. Les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, chacun attendant de voir qui couperait le contact le premier. Sans un mot, sans prévenir, Sanji leva la main et appuya fortement sur l'épaule meurtrie.

Zoro fut incapable de retenir un cri de douleur et de surprise mélangées, Sanji sourit à ce cri, ravi de ce bruit et voulu l'entendre de nouveau. Il releva sa main mais cette fois ci il fut empoigné furieusement. Le cuisinier refusa de se calmer et se jeta durement contre l'autre homme afin de terminer sa vengeance. Mais Zoro, tout en muscle, le contra, ils se débattaient dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Zoro se serve de sa carrure pour bloquer Sanji et le claquer contre le mur en bois.

Ils se tenaient ainsi, chacun s'agitant dans sa propre fureur, haletant à cause de leur bagarre, Zoro tenait fermement chaque poignet du cuisinier contre le mur, Tandis que le reste de son corps plaqua Sanji pour l'empêcher de lui donner le moindre coup de pied. Le coq se tendit contre le corps qui l'emprisonnait tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue car l'autre homme l'avait battu facilement rien qu'avec sa force brute.

Il voulait partir, s'enfuir de la cuisine, s'enfuir loin de cet idiot sans cervelle qui le tourmentait et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser seul. Il n'était pas censé agir ainsi et sa vie n'était pas censée se compliquer ainsi ; il s'était imaginé trouver All Blue, devenir célèbre, être prêt pour Nami quand elle aurait finalement arrêté de feindre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, et prouver à ce vieux schnock qu'il était possible de partir et de réaliser ses rêves.

Il regarda Zoro dans les yeux et cela le blessa. Son estomac se contracta de voir les différentes émotions contradictoires qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux noirs. Il cassa le contact visuel, il ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Son regard tomba sur la gorge de Zoro qui était toujours contre lui. Si serré, si tendu, il pu voir une légère goutte de sueur couler, formant une traînée qui descendit jusque dans le cou de l'autre homme. Sans réfléchir, et sans comprendre cette action, il se pencha plus près et prit la gouttelette du bout de la langue.

Quoique cela puisse se comprendre, enfin pas le doux halètement au dessus de lui ni le frisson qui passa entre leur deux corps. Il était cuisinier et du plus loin qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, il avait été formé pour comprendre la complexité des choses par leur goût.

La saveur de l'autre homme éclata sur sa langue et rapidement il passa à d'autres régions de son corps. Il y avait plusieurs couches salées du à la sueur de Zoro. Réfléchissant sur l'homme lui-même, Sanji, lutta pour goûter d'autres sensations que celle de cette moiteur. Il se concentrait principalement sur ce sens, ne pensant plus à la poigne qui retenait ses poignets et qui loin de se desserrer, devenait plus douloureuse. Ne remarquant pas leur cœur qui s'emballait. Ne s'avouant pas qu'il était tendu, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous les deux tendus et que les choses entre eux allaient se compliquer encore plus par la suite.

Mais il avait faim, cet échantillon de saveur le rendait affamé, il mourrait d'envie de relever la tête et d'en goûter plus. Il releva la tête pour chercher plus, ce qu'on lui accorda rapidement quand l'autre homme baissa la tête pour déposer sa bouche affamée contre celle du cuistot. Lèvres contre lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent pour permettre à la langue de Sanji de pénétrer cette caverne chaude.

Si il se sentait affamé à cause de l'attente, maintenant il se sentait en danger de sentir autant de chose. Il se sentait accablé par toutes les saveurs dans lesquelles il se noyait. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté de tel avant et il doutait qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose d'autre d'aussi exquis, de parfait.

Pas même le thon éléphant qu'il venait d'obtenir ne pourrait égaliser cette saveur qui le laissait aussi satisfait et aussi affamé. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air. Ils restèrent, front contre front, à reprendre leur souffle. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à s'arrêter là et il recommencèrent, leurs lèvres de nouveau réunies.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

« Déjeuner, déjeuner, déjeuner, c'est l'heure du déjeuner !!! Je suis troooooooooooooooop affamé !!!Je n'ai rien mangé de toute la nuit ! Pourquoi je ne sens rien ?? SANJI !!!!!! »

La voix de Luffy se rapprochait. Les deux s'observèrent sous le choc, Aucun des deux ayant récupéré ses esprits pour réagir.

« Sanji ! Où est le petit déjeuner que tu m'avais promis pour ce matin ? »

Au son de la voix de Nami, Zoro se recula non sans trébucher, Sanji eu juste assez de dignité pour s'arrêter de glisser vers le sol. Sans un mot ou regard en arrière l'épéiste se retourna et s'en alla de la cuisine. En pleine stupeur, Sanji se décolla du mur et reporta de nouveau son attention sur les ingrédients qu'il avait auparavant abandonné sur le plan de travail. Avec un dernier geste, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour goûter une dernière fois cette saveur avant de se ressaisir et de saluer ses compagnons.

A suivre.


	4. sentir

**Série :** One piece

**Auteur **: Sherry Marie

**Traductrice :** Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer **: la série ne m'appartient pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus…

Bref rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que ceux d'avant, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impression

Si la fiction vous plait n'hésitez pas à me le dire comme ça, si elle a du succès je traduirais aussi la séquelle qui va avec !!!

Kitsune8 : ils n'ont pas fini d'être paumé et au contraire tu fais bien de me signaler quand il y a de grosses incompréhensions ça m'oblige a devenir encore plus vigilante à chaque fois ! En tant que traductrice, je me dois de respecter l'œuvre de l'auteur, l'esprit de la fiction ainsi que les lecteurs qui me lisent ensuite. Donc j'essaye de m'améliorer à chaque chapitre pour que ce soit bien plus facile et agréable à lire !

Gwendolen66 : Voici la suite, donc attention à ton radar spéciale , la le titre du chapitre c'est sentir…a toi de voir si c'est chaud entre nos deux zigotos ou non !!!

Zoro-kun : Au moins leur situation avance petit à petit, j'aime bien quand ils ne se trouvent pas tout de suite…J'aime beaucoup leur petit jeu de séduction dans cette histoire en tout cas voici la suite !

Eypi : Ben le titre c'est sentir . Je ne sais pas si ça répondait à tes attentes mais bon voila le nouveau chapitre. lol

Bonne lecture et merci de rester fidèle à cette histoire !

**Sentir**

Une main humide poussa la porte de la cabine pour l'ouvrir et permettre au cuisinier trempé par la pluie, d'y entrer pour s'y abriter. Il repoussa la porte avec insistance à cause des vents qui faisaient rage. Il trébucha dans cette pièce mal éclairée se cognant contre l'un des murs. La pluie battait violemment sur la surface du bateau, le martèlement de la pluie s'abattait sur lui. L'écho de la tempête se faisait plus calme que quelques heures auparavant, c'était le seul bruit qui accompagnait sa respiration.

Sanji avait passé les dernières heures, sur la plate-forme, aux côtés du reste de l'équipage, à se défendre de l'orage et de la mer déchaînée. C'était de la folie, les éléments étaient contre eux, le ciel et l'eau. C'était cette même folie qui les avait mené jusqu'à la grand line, la même folie qui avait par le passé, tiré l'homme de ses rivages tranquilles et qui l'avait entraîné sur cette mer capricieuse.

Son corps relâcha un peu de sa tension, soulagé et brûlant à cause de cette accalmie provisoire. Mais une autre tempête faisait rage en lui, son énergie essayant de s'échapper de son corps. Avec un certain détachement, il se sentit glisser vers le sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus et la lassitude prit place. Son cœur battait toujours au même rythme que la tempête. Le vent faisait crié le bateau et semblait vouloir l'étouffer.

Il savait qu'il devait bouger, ce n'était qu'une accalmie, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire avant qu'il ne puisse se reposer. Mais il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps. Il ne pouvait seulement qu'étendre sa tête lourde et trempée contre le bois rugueux du mur contre lequel il s'était effondré.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un Zoro détrempé. Au début, le cuisinier restait caché dans la pénombre se mêlant aux ombres. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur l'épéiste, observant tranquillement les mouvements de l'autre qui semblait plus rapides que d'habitude. La pluie recommençait à cogner contre les murs mais Sanji pu déceler la respiration rapide et saccadée de l'autre homme.

Zoro regarda tout autour de lui, ignorant encore que Sanji était présent dans la pièce, ses muscles tendus, mais bientôt son regard perça les ombres et vit le coq.

« Que diable, fais tu ici ? »

Sanji n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de répondre. Parler, semblait impossible, voir sans importance, comme la puissance de la tempête. Il fixa l'homme aux cheveux verts devant lui.

Son manque de réponse rendit l'épéiste prudent. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et une colère sourde monta en lui. Une tempête faisait rage dans son regard perçant tandis qu'une autre en faisait autant à l'extérieur. Zoro avança dans la pièce et se rapprocha du corps assis de Sanji. Un peu de lumière était parvenu jusqu'au coin sombre et éclairait de dos, la silhouette de Zoro. Créant un contour curieusement doux même si les muscles étaient contractés par la colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous imbécile ? Lève toi ! Nous ne sommes pas prêt d'en avoir fini. Nous devons être prêt avant que cela ne recommence. »

Une fois de plus, Sanji resta silencieux. L'homme devant lui ainsi que la tempête lui semblait irréel, comme des chuchotements qui feraient partis d'un rêve.

Avant que le blond ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, les mains de Zoro agrippèrent sa chemise et le secouèrent violemment. Son dos claqua violemment contre le mur en bois. Le visage de l'épéiste se retrouva près du sien, Sanji pensa à goûter ses lèvres rendues sèches par son souffle Sa langue échappa à toute volonté et savoura sa force, son énergie et sa colère.

L'engourdissement qui avait envahi son corps las avait commencé à le quitter pour apporter la sensation de découverte. Sanji pouvait sentir la proximité de l'autre corps qui le tenait, sentir la cicatrice qui marquait son torse, là ou il l'empoignait durement.

Zoro le faisait se réveiller, lui rendant son énergie perdue dans la bataille contre la tempête. Ils se tenaient là, tous les deux liés plus étroitement, qu'il y a deux jours, ce fameux matin ou ils avaient été interrompus dans la cuisine. Sanji senti les frissons qui traversaient l'autre homme diminuer, sa respiration retrouver son calme, la tension dans l'autre corps diminua ce qui lui permit de se pencher. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, Zoro libéra son partenaire. Ses yeux étaient clos, et il se pencha assez pour que son front se pose délicatement contre celui de Sanji.

Les bras du cuisinier se soulevèrent avec une force retrouvée, et caressèrent la taille de Zoro. Sous eux, la mer restait instable, les vagues prenant des tailles diverses, chacun ne sachant pas comment ils faisaient pour rester debout.

Sanji décala légèrement sa tête et senti leurs visages mouillés, glisser ensemble jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit niché dans la jointure du cou et de l'épaule de l'autre.

Il resserra sa prise et respira profondément pour sentir le parfum musqué indubitablement masculin de Zoro. Il sentait la chaleur et la dureté de l'autre, une odeur distrayante. Il inspira de nouveau, voulant imprimer cette odeur dans sa mémoire, sachant que c'était comme le défi que l'homme faisait contre la mer. Car les meilleures choses dans la vie sont comme l'appel du large. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, quand tu es sur le rivage, tu veux prendre la mer, mais tu sais que tu es attiré par elle, c'est très dangereux comme jeu de séduction. Même en sachant que l'homme ne peut vivre sur l'eau, tu y vas quand même. Sans volonté de retour en arrière, une fois que l'on a repoussé ses craintes et que l'on a franchi le cap.

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? ». Murmura Sanji .Ne parlant pas vraiment de la tempête, et déplaçant ses lèvres contre la peau humide donnant l'illusion de l'embrasser. Puis sous une impulsion et sans rien dire, il les serra encore et encore, l'embrassant vraiment.

Il sentit un frisson traverser Zoro à ce geste. Un baiser différent de celui d'avant qui torturait doucement le corps de Zoro.

« Nous pouvons rester comme ça. » Murmura t il à l'oreille de Sanji comme pour lui parler d'un secret érotique.

« Zoro. »

La respiration de l'épéiste redevint saccadée, Sanji supposa que l'autre homme avait apprécié la façon dont il avait soufflé son nom. Le tonnerre gronda au loin, et le chef savait qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne traversent de nouveau la tempête. Mais son sourire malicieux ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il se pencha légèrement, s'assurant que ses lèvres humides se retrouvent au creux de l'oreille de Zoro.

« Tu comptes me rejeter contre les murs ? »

Il y eut un temps de pause, et Sanji pu sentir la légère tension de surprise dans le corps de l'autre homme. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur d'avoir ruiné ce moment, jusqu'à se qu'il sente le torse de l'autre homme se secouer et il entendit l'autre homme éclater d'un rire qui emplit la pièce sombre. Sanji le rejoignit dans son rire, il sentit des larmes poindre aux coins des yeux tellement il riait. Ils étaient là comme deux idiots dans la tempête la plus meurtrière qui soit à risquer leur vie et eux craquaient comme une paire de collégiennes…collégiens.

Comme si cela avait été fait exprès, le bateau fit une embardée importante et les deux compères trébuchèrent en avant, loin du mur. Le rire se calma mais les sourires restèrent. Les bras de Zoro étaient maintenant autour des épaules de Sanji, alors que ceux du cuistot étaient encore saisis autour de la taille de l'épéiste.

Sanji était un homme, personne ne pouvait contester ce fait. Et Zoro, et bien, il était indiscutablement un homme avec ce visage, la moindre contestation aurait amené à se retrouver avec une main raccourcie au sabre. Bref c'était bien deux hommes. Sanji pensait qu'il pouvait s'y faire.

En plus, il semblait s'y faire assez bien.

Une autre embardée les fit se séparer et la réalité les frappa. Le sourire de Zoro devint mélancolique lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le cuistot avant de partir rejoindre le reste de l'équipage pour aider face à la tempête.

« Nous devons parler. »

Sanji fut surpris d'entendre sa voix et bien plus encore des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Parce que quel homme recherchait volontairement le dialogue ? Mais il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su résister à l'appel du large. Il s'imaginait que si cette chose entre eux, fonctionnait, certains points dans sa virili-vie allaient devoir être renégociés.

Zoro se retourna, son expression était un peu nerveuse mais on pouvait y voir aussi de l'affection.

« Nous le ferons. »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent puis il ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers la tempête.

« A moins que nous nous noyons d'abord, évidemment. »

Sanji leva les yeux en l'air et ria sous cape suivant de près l'autre homme.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, mon pote ! »

**À suivre.**


	5. voir

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : Sherry Marie

**Traductrice** : Lavlav-san

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient

J'espère que je n'ai fais pas trop fuir les gens à cause de mes erreurs !!!! Je n'ai quasiment plus de reviews pour savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou non !** :-**S

Enfin voila tout de même la suite voici le dernier chapitre de écoute !

Il y a une séquelle de 4 chapitres si cela vous dit je peux la rajouter mais c'est vous qui décider, n'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit message à la fin de votre lecture merci beaucoup !

Kitsune : Voici la fin de l'histoire !La grande discussion doit avoir lieu mais qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer ? ah ah !!! il faut lire

Eypi : Normalement j'ai un peu rectifié le chapitre 4 donc ca devrait être plus compréhensible ! Merci de me l'avoir signaler

Sinon voici la fin bonne lecture !

**Voir**

Sanji avait un plan.

Bon pour être honnête c'était aussi le plan de Zoro, mais il décida que c'était surtout SON plan. Surtout depuis que c'était lui qui avait décidé en premier, qu'ils avaient besoin d'un plan.

Mais tout ceci l'embrouillait d'avantage, il fallait faire les choses par étapes.

Il y avait « quelque chose » entre Sanji et Zoro.

Le going merry, aussi vaste qu'il soit, semblait toujours débordé par des compagnons turbulents, aussi petits soient ils. Ce phénomène tendait à rendre impossible, pour deux hommes adultes, de trouver un endroit au calme pour parler de « cette chose » qui s'était développé entre eux. Aussi sachant que leurs compagnons allaient bientôt faire escale dans un port trouvé par hasard, les deux hommes avaient décidé de se retrouver pour parler de ces choses en privé.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour.

Ils avaient pensé à tout, ils partiraient séparément et se rejoindraient à un endroit donné. Comme Sanji observait le port se rapprocher, il se sentit de plus en plus nerveux, mais aussi déterminé. Il jeta un regard vers Zoro qui se tenait près de lui, il se détourna aussi vite lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se nouer.

Dieu, il doutait d'avoir été un jour aussi nerveux de toute sa vie pour n'importe quel sujet. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'aborder la discussion prochaine, il eut un moment d'hésitation sur la manière dont il devrait se comporter. Devait il agir de façon romantique avec un autre type? Il ne pouvait pas agir de la même manière qu'avec une femme en disant des mots doux et autres compliments. Le pourrait il ? Non. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer en train de complimenter un autre homme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait sortir des choses comme :

« Hé Zoro, tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux ! »

Rien qu'à cette seule pensée, cela fit reculer Sanji et cela n'aurait eut comme conséquence que de se retrouver avec un oeil en moins.

Ce n'était pas comme ci cela était faux. Mais ce genre de pensées ne lui venait pas forcément naturellement. Et il était effrayé de s'imaginer dire ce genre de choses et de les voir venir naturellement et de se voir suggérer :

« Hé Zoro, je suis sur que ça te plairait de me voir te lécher le sirop d'érable sur ton ventre tout à l'heure. »

Ses pensées se multiplièrent tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser derrière lui, le bateau et ses compagnons pour faire un tour dans la ville animée. Il se garda de lancer des regards vers l'épéiste. Mais des éclats de voix attirèrent bientôt son attention.

« Usopp, tu m'avais promis ! »

Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de lever la tête face à la voix emplie de détresse de Nami.

« Je ne peux pas, Tu as volontairement oublié de me le demander d'abord. Il y a des choses que je veux faire aussi ici ! »

Sanji s'attendait à moitié à voir l'artiste taper du pied pour appuyer le sentiment d'exaspération qu'on pouvait déjà voir sur son visage. Le cuisinier devina que ce désaccord avait commencé depuis un moment déjà.

« Et comment je vais faire pour porter tous mes sacs moi ? »

Nami fit la moue. Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la vision adorable que donnait la rouquine.

Puis sentant dans son regard, qu'elle le recherchait, la moue de Nami se transforma en sourire.

Oh oh, c'était mauvais signe ça.

« Ca ne fait rien, Ussop. Sanji-kun »

Oh non, non, non, non, non, il avait un plan. Il était DETERMINE ! Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par le moindre caprice de Nami. Il la regarda directement dans ses beaux yeux, il haussa ses épaules, et parla avec la conviction.

« Tout ce que tu veux Nami chérie ! »

Bon.

Merde.

Elle lui fit un large sourire, et il se maudit de sentir des cœurs se former au niveau des yeux.

«Tout ce qu'elle veut einh? Je vois que vous allez passer un après midi intéressant. »

La voix de Zoro était comme un seau d'eau glacé que l'on versait dans son dos. Les cœurs disparurent et il regarda l'autre homme qui lui tournait le dos. L'épéiste s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

« Il est étonnant d'avoir des gens galants comme Sanji et des SINGES mal élevés comme Zoro dans la même équipe. » Commenta Nami en s'assurant que sa voix porte assez pour que l'épéiste puisse l'entendre.

Elle s'approcha de Sanji et lui prit le bras. Il l'a mena à travers la foule en ne ressentant rien et restant dans sa torpeur.

Après une heure de silence à suivre Nami de boutique en boutique, Sanji savait qu'il devait trouver le moyen de s'en aller. Le détachement dans la voix de Zoro l'avait suivi à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Le cuisinier ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle tout ceci était arrivé, il savait seulement qu'il devait retrouver l'autre homme rapidement.

« Euh Nami de mon cœur, combien de boutiques il nous reste encore à faire ? »

Elle répondit sans lever les yeux de l'objet qu'elle examinait.

« Autant qu'il en faudra, Sanji. Nous devons entrer dans chaque magasin, pour s'assurer que nous obtenons le meilleur prix. »

Elle partit une fois de plus les mains vides de la boutique tandis que Sanji la suivait sans dire un mot. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, le blond savait qu'il devait la quitter, des mesures draconiennes devaient être prises.

« Tu sais Nami chérie, je suis content de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. »

« Hummm » Répondit elle distraitement tout en balayant du regard la place à la recherche d'une nouvelle boutique.

Il prit sa distraction pour une opportunité, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha d'elle. Il pencha la tête légèrement vers elle et prit un moment pour sentir ce merveilleux parfum de femme mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif deux fois dans la même journée. Il parla à voix basse tout en fixant le regard effrayé de la rouquine.

« Je suis si heureux que tu aies voulu être avec moi aujourd'hui. J'ai su que c'était seulement une question de temps avant tu réalises que tu me voulais. »

Il commença à abaisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il s'était préparé à l'impact avant que le poing de la jeune fille ne claque contre sa joue. Il se détacha d'elle en titubant, lui permettant de glisser au loin.

Prenant une expression de souffrance, il regarda la jeune fille gênée qui avait piqué un fard.

« Hum Sanji, je crois que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Merci encore pour ton aide. »

Elle se retourna et se dépêcha avant qu'il ait eu une chance de former une réponse. Une fois qu'elle était complètement hors de vue, il prit une seconde pour se redresser, et pu commencer sa recherche pour trouver Zoro.

Tandis que la soirée arrivait, Sanji se sentit de plus en plus irrité et énervé à force de chercher l'épéiste dans la foule. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que l'épéiste puisse se perdre dans une si petite ville aussi peuplée soit elle. Il vérifia chaque boutique d'armes et tavernes qu'il trouvait. (Les endroits les plus logiques ou l'épéiste aimait passer son temps) mais jusque là il n'eut pas de résultats.

A ce moment, il était déjà d'une humeur massacrante et la foule qui tournait autour de lui n'arrangea pas les choses. Il semblait impossible de faire cinq pas sans cogner quelqu'un, il avait peur de l'avoir perdu après ce qui s'était passé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il rentra en collision (oh surprise !) avec un autre corps. En relevant sa tête blonde, il hoqueta.

« Tu ne pourrais pas regarder ou tu vas? »

Toute la colère de Sanji tomba quand il observa le visage bronzé de Zoro.

« Zoro- »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, il fut coupé par la voix froide de l'autre homme.

« Où est Nami ? Tu n'as pas à lui porter ses affaires ou à faire le lèche-cul ? »

Sanji soupira.

« Nami peut porter ses affaires toute seule. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'un « gentleman » devait-»

« Tu veux bien la fermer ? J'étais coincé ok ? Nous ne pouvons pas juste-»

« Juste quoi Sanji ? Tu comptes faire avec moi ce soir ce que tu ne peux pas faire avec Nami ? »

Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de rougir face au ton qu'avait employé Zoro.

« J'ai juste voulu, j'ai cru-»

Zoro leva un sourcil face à l'hésitation de Sanji, mais au lieu de l'aider, il sembla apprécier l'embarras évident et le malaise du blond. La colère du coq augmenta.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cette merde ! Oublions juste cette stupide histoire ! »

Mortifié et en colère, le cuistot essaya de repousser l'autre homme. Mais une main saisit son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Sanji- » le ton était beaucoup plus doux et teinté de regret, mais le cuisinier le coupa avec des paroles froides.

« Si tu n'enlèves pas cette foutue main je la briserai, je peux te le jurer. »

Relâchant le bras du cuistot, Zoro se recula. Sanji passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et essaya de calmer sa colère. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un moment car la foule bougeait encore beaucoup autour d'eux.

« Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, tu peux venir si tu veux. » Dit Zoro en détournant le regard.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? » répondit Sanji en contemplant ses chaussures.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans un silence inconfortable, à la recherche d'une taverne appropriée. Les bruits de rire et des sifflements attirèrent leur attention, car ils passèrent devant un couple s'embrassant passionnément dans une petite rue mal éclairée. Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil sur eux, et était sur le point de s'en aller quand il nota que son compagnon regardait fixement le couple, avec une expression étrange dans ses yeux. Le cuisinier regarda en arrière, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la forme plus petite qui été enveloppée dans les bras de l'homme habillé de noir, était aussi un homme.

Le cuisinier baissa la tête et se remit en marche, maudissant le rougissement qui brûlait légèrement ses joues. Le sujet de ce rendez vous très chaotique, se présentait devant eux. Il sentit ses entrailles de nouveau se nouer.

« C'est écoeurant ! Ils sont vraiment obligés de le faire en public ? Ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ce que peuvent penser les autres ? » Commenta l'épéiste, détournant sa tête du couple.

Effrayé, ainsi qu'irrité par les mots et le ton prit pour considérer les choses, Sanji s'arrêta à un stand de boulangerie pour acheter quelque chose.

« Un chou à la crème ? » Demanda Sanji faussement innocent, cachant un sourire, tout en tenant la pâtisserie sous le nez de l'épéiste. Il reçut un regard furieux de l'homme qui le suivait. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il prit la pâtisserie. Il donna un clin de l'oeil à la vendeuse qui rougit, se sentant mieux qu'il y a quelques heures, il rattrapa l'autre homme qui fulminait.

Sanji suivit son compagnon jusqu'à une taverne plutôt douteuse et aussi minable qu'elle en donnait l'air à l'extérieure. L'intérieur paraissait encrassé. Ils s'installèrent là tout de même et ils commandèrent de la nourriture et des boissons. Beaucoup de boissons.

Il remarqua que le silence était assez tendu entre eux dans la taverne même si il y avait parfois des conversations mais qui s'arrêtaient assez rapidement. Le chef bu beaucoup comme pour oublié sa déception. Intoxiqué, peu être que la soirée serait plus supportable.

En face de lui, Zoro mangeait son repas sans s'interrompre. Sanji lutta contre l'envie infantile de coller sa langue contre celle de l'autre homme. La nourriture ici était grossière, pourtant l'épéiste mangeait de la même manière que lorsqu'il mangeait la cuisine du chef première classe sur le going merry. Le chef se sentit étrangement offensé par cela.

Un mouvement attira son attention, il sentit son estomac ne faire qu'un tour quand il remarqua une minuscule bestiole s'enfuir par une fente de leur table.

« Ok, bon, nous devrions changer d'endroit. Ici c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! »

« Ouais, bien, je suis sûr que Nami aurait sélectionné un endroit plus approprié pour tes manières si raffinées. »

Sanji se retint de justesse de jeter le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait, sur l'autre homme.

« Ecoute, Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé pour ça. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Je croyais que nous étions ici pour discuter, pas vrai? »

« Oui mais je ne ferais rien tant que tu n'arrêteras pas d'agir comme un type jaloux. »

Zoro jeta ses couverts à terre et regarda durement Sanji.

« Je ne suis PAS jaloux. »

« Non ? »

« Non, c'est juste que...je pensais que tu n'allais pas continuer à courir après Nami tout le temps . »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Cette question n'avait pas été posée avec colère, mais de façon lasse. Sanji soupira et regarda leur table sale. Cette nuit entière ne leur apporterait rien et Sanji ne se sentait pas moins confus et incertain que la nuit contre la balustrade.

En venant ici, il avait eut des réponses mais il n'était pas vraiment certains des questions qu'il se posait. Un silence inconfortable s'établit entre les deux hommes.

« Nous avons rendez vous. Nous sommes en plein rendez vous. » Zoro annonça soudainement avec conviction, choquant Sanji.

« C'est—Qu'est ce que ? Nous sommes ?!? Depuis quand ? Comment ? »

« Nous sommes dans un restaurant, nous mangeons un repas, et je paye. C'est un rendez vous. » L'épéiste confirma avec un signe de tête.

« Tu as payé ? »

La paume de la main de Sanji cogna durement contre la table en bois faisant cliqueter la vaisselle.

« POURQUOI JE DOIS FAIRE LA FILLE ? »

Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux, provenant de toutes les directions face aux hurlements poussés, et le silence retomba avec la surprise. Sanji devint blanc et n'eut jamais plus envie de se fondre dans le décor et devenir une partie de la chaise que maintenant.

Zoro laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, et après une pause qui ressemblait à un silence de mort.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous contrôler un peu, s'il te plait ? »

Il décala sa main et regarda le visage mortifié de Sanji puis leva son regard vers le ciel et ajouta :

« Est-ce que nous pouvons faire autre chose que nous déchirer ? »

Le silence fut brisé par le rire sonore de l'épéiste.

Sanji regarda l'homme hystérique sans savoir si il y avait la moindre pensée logique chez cet homme. Finalement il sentit une présence derrière lui, il vit la serveuse qui regardait avec méfiance, l'épéiste rire.

« Je ne me souviens pas de combien de boissons tu as pris pour te retrouver dans cet état là. »

La voix de la serveuse douce et nerveuse trahissait un tremblement quand Sanji se tendit et lui prit délicatement la main. Il déposa doucement un baiser sur le dos de sa main et bien qu'il n'ait pas quitté du regard la jeune fille qui paraissait ravie, il entendit le rire sonore diminuer. Quand le silence revint, Sanji reprit la parole.

« Bien, beauté, pourriez vous nous rapporter une robe pour l'un d'entre nous ? » Il parla d'une voix traînante, finissant sa question par un clin d'oeil.

Cette fois le rire de Zoro fit place à un silence inquiétant, le rire de Sanji concurrença celui de Zoro, il n'était pas sur de savoir combien de temps ils étaient restés assis là, Sanji riant jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte les larmes salées qui coulaient jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Certains échos arrivèrent jusqu'au directeur qui leur annonça que la note était pour la maison si ils se décidaient à partir MAINTENANT. Zoro passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Sanji, le tirant à lui, ils titubèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans les bras de chacun comme un vieux couple d'ivres imbéciles.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, errant sans direction précise, parlant jusqu'à ce que leurs gorges soient sèches. Sanji ne s'était jamais ouvert sur son passé mais il parla de manière continue, indiquant des choses à l'épéiste qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne d'autre. En retour il apprit beaucoup sur le passé de Zoro. Il sentit son coeur se serrer et lui faire mal pendant qu'il lui parlait de la perte de sa jeune amie et finalement il pu comprendre les raisons de la détermination l'autre homme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, pour se reposer près d'un pilier désert, le couple tomba dans un silence très agréable, se tenant très près l'un de l'autre, et regardant fixement dans le ciel s'éclairer.

L'heure avant que le soleil apparaisse dans le ciel semblait toujours plus empli de lumière qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de la journée. C'était un moment de fatigue et de force. Tandis que la noirceur de la nuit se retire, le matin prend sa force et s'impose à l'horizon. Le moment où les anciennes croyances s'éteignent pour laisser place à de nouveaux espoirs.

C'était à ce moment là que les deux hommes se trouvèrent. Constatant que la lumière du soleil avait réuni leurs chemins et les entortilla ensemble alors qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux de vieilles prétentions et s'ouvrirent à de nouvelles espérances.

Les doigts calleux capturant les siens de manière inhabituellement douce dans l'ombre qui s'éclaircissait. Sanji, les paupières closes eut le sourire aux lèvres tandis que le soleil brillait à l'horizon. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir, mais à la place, c'est son coeur qui regarda et il vit clairement que ce jour serait radicalement différent des jours précédents et il serra la main qui le tenait, avec satisfaction.

Fin.


End file.
